This invention relates to a process for preparing a coffee product. More particularly, it relates to a process for preparing a coffee product of the soluble or "instant" type.
Many methods have been described for the production of coffee products of the soluble type. For the most part, these methods have been aimed toward the provision of coffee products capable of duplicating the desired flavor qualities of freshly perked roast and ground coffee. Illustrative of such methods are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. Clinton et al., 3,244,531, 3,903,312, Sept. 2, 1975; Strobel, 3,717,472, Feb. 1973; Cascione, 3,532,507, Oct. 1970; Mook et al., 3,035,922, May 1962; Mahlmann, 3,244,532, Apr. 1966; and Pitchon et al., 3,653,910 and 3,655,399, Apr. 4 and 11, 1972.
Freshly brewed or perked vacuum roast and ground coffee has tended to be the standard against which soluble coffee products have been judged and efforts have, thus, been principally directed toward duplicating in soluble products the flavor qualities of freshly brewed vacuum roast and ground coffee.
While prior methods have been directed toward soluble coffee products having the flavor attributes of freshly brewed roast and ground coffee, such methods have not been entirely successful. Various deficiencies have been recognized by those users who customarily prefer freshly brewed coffee flavor and the presence of additional flavor characteristics not customarily found in freshly brewed coffee have also been noted. Moreover, prior attempts do not appear to have provided soluble coffee products having flavor characteristics preferred over those of freshly brewed roast and ground coffee among users/drinkers of vacuum roast and ground coffee.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing a soluble coffee product having flavor qualities preferred over those of freshly brewed roast and ground coffee by users/drinkers of vacuum roast and ground coffee.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method or process to make an improved instant coffee.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a gentle but thorough steam distillation operation to recover coffee volatiles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a high quality concentrate of coffee volatiles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a practical and effective slurry extraction operation to recover soluble solids from devolatilized roast and ground coffee.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a slurry extraction operation which will keep the slurry components readily separable and emulsion-free.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing a soluble coffee product having flavor qualities recognizably different from those of freshly brewed coffee but preferred thereover by vacuum coffee drinkers.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter.